beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Arrow
Captain Arrow (Japanese: ' キャプテンアロー', Kyaputen Aroo) is a minor antagonist that appears in the anime series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. A creepy and devious Blader hailing from DNA, Captain Arrow uses Archer Wyvang 145WB. Physical Appearance Captain Arrow has sharp teeth like Genjuro and he has a long and large assortment of blue, spiky hair that goes as far as covering the top-area of his head. He seems to wear a grey mask only covering his eyes and nose, somewhat similar to a masquerade. Evenly cut holes are made for his yellow eyes, giving quite the menacing outlook. Along with this, he shows a light skin-tone, gives off a smirk and wears a brown dog-chain on his neck with a gangster-like black cloth that forms a part of his red "shirt" that only covers his chest-area but reveals his nick-area along with the sides of his torso that in turn, reveal abs. The "shirt" is supported by a golden chain that leads to his pants. Quite a similar attire to Kira Hayama. Along with an assortment of white buttons on his red-and-black "shirt" and brown finger-less gloves, he wears tight black jeans and light-grey boots that are seemingly too large for his size. Personality Captain Arrow is a self-proclaimed "Blader of Justice",Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 32: Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke despite working for DNA. Although he offers a menacing outlook from his appearance, Arrow is more lighter in person who feels quite confident to take his foe in the battlefield. He also claims to be one of DNA's best, which despite easily losing to Sakyo Kuroyami, makes Arrow quite narcissistic. History Beyblade: Shogun Steel Captain Arrow briefly appeared towards Blader Gai's announcements of the "Best Eight", final eight contenders of Neo Battle Bladers. After Kite Unabara, Shinobu Hiryūin, Sakyo Kuroyami, Zyro Kurogane, Kira Hayama, Yoshio Iwayama and Takanosuke Shishiya were called, he was revealed to be the last of the eight, much to Ren Kurenai's dismay.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight Eventually, Arrow came to his quarter-final match with Sakyo where the winning Blader would advance to the semi-final round.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31: Getting Fired Up! The Finals After a brief introductory with Archer Wyvang 145WB, he and Sakyo "Go Shoot!" and began their battle. At first, Arrow gained the upper-hand when he used two Special Moves, "Arrow Tornado" and "Tornado Attack". Although the tornadoes that were spawned were able to stop Sakyo's Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF for a short time, Sakyo confessed that he was never really trying. So in an instant, Dragooon's beast appeared to combat the tornadoes and simultaneously Dragooon knocked-out Archer Wyvang in a single hit. Wyvang was thrown to the other side of a heavily-swayed Zero-G Stadium, cracked a hole in and fell through it which ultimately gave Sakyo and Dragooon the win.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31: Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke Beyblades *'Archer Wyvang 145WB' - Captain Arrow's only known Beyblade, a Defense-Type that mimics Rock Leone 145WB, the first Beyblade of the Blader of Spring, Kyoya Tategami.It's element is Sky. Special Moves *'Arrow Tornado ワイバングアロー:' Archer Wyvang's first Special Move, first used in Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke. A gigantic tornado emits from Wyvang, rising to the top of the Stadium and as Wyvang moves, the tornado stays atop and conducts powerful, wind patterns. If the opposing Beyblades comes near, it is immediately thrown to the opposite side of the Stadium. *'Tornado Attack トルネートアタック:' Archer Wyvang's second Special Move, also first utilized in Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke. A continuation of Arrow Tornado, Archer Wyvang speeds up to the opposing Beyblade at full speed to clash in impact with the rising tornado. Gear Arrow uses a red Zero-G Launcher Grip with a violet Zero-G Compact Launcher and a black ripcord. Beybattles Trivia *Captain Arrow's mask is somewhat similar to the masks worn by Leader A and Leader B, two villains from the anime series, BeyWheelz. **This is especially true for Masquerade and Specrta Phantom, a major villain and anti-hero, respectively from the Japanese-Canadian anime series, Bakugan whose designs are believe to have derived from. **His name is similar to Captain Capre of the Metal Fusion saga because they both use captain. **He claims he is the "best" DNA blader despite being defeated by two Bladers (Sakyo and Kira respectably) which is strange as he could be lying. *Before his Bey was confirmed to be Archer Wyvang 145WB, some fans thought his Bey was going to be Samurai Balro DF145SF. Gallery Appearances References }} Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Marue Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:DNA Category:Villains